On Our Own
by nekovamp45
Summary: When Ishimaru was a kid, she met a boy at the adoption agency. When he escapes, she loses him. What would happen if she were to up with him again after eight years?


**On Our Own**

**Chapter One**

I've been in foster homes, since I was five. My aunt tried to adopt me, but the agency wouldn't let her because she was single. After three years of going from family to family, the agency moved me to a house in the middle of nowhere. That's where I met _him_. My first friend and my first love. I can still remember our first meeting.

"Hello, stranger."

I turned to look at the boy beside me, "And you are?"

"I'm Hiroko Yamada, and you?"

"Why are you bothering me?"

"You looked lonely. I decided to talk to you."

I looked at the strange boy, who stood before me, and turned away. "My name's Ishimaru. Now leave me alone."

"Can't we be friends? We're in this together after all."

"Friends? I've never had a friend before."

"You must have."

"No one keeps me long enough for me to make friends, so I just don't bother."

"Fine. I can be your first, then."

"No. I don't need anyone."

"Everyone needs someone. Come on. The adoption agency's given up on us. That's what being in this room means. Trust me. I've been here a while."

"Is that why I'm here? Good. At least now, I don't have to go from family to family."

"I've been thinking of escaping. You should come with me."

Finally, I get a good look at the boy. He looks about six or seven, no older than me, at eight. He had blond hair, violet eyes, and was just a little taller than I was.

"Well?" He says after a while.

"I'll be fine here. I don't want to end up alone with nowhere to go. By the way, your not full Japanese, are you?"

"Huh? No. My mother got pregnant on a trip to America. That's why I'm here. She didn't want me because, I was a half-breed."

"I could tell."

"How?"

"Your hair."

"Oh, well, yeah. Is that why you won't be my friend?"

"No, that doesn't matter. Fine, I guess we can be friends."

"Good. So, are you going to come with me when I leave?"

"Leave?"

"Escape. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Why are you so intent on escaping?"

"They don't take care of us here. They'll bring food, but about the only time I've ever seen another person, besides you."

"But if we leave, we won't even have that food. We'd have nothing."

"You don't understand. I haven't been outside in the 3 years I've been here."

"Is that so bad? Hey, how old are you?"

"I'm nine."

"Nine? I didn't think you were older than me. I'm eight."

"Well, malnutrition can do that to someone. Well, will you come with me, or not?"

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it."

"I'm leaving in two weeks. You have 'til then to decide."

"Ok. That should work."

"Why are you here, any way?"

"You said, the adoption agency gave up on me."

"No, I mean why are you with the agency in the first place?"

"Oh, my parents died in a car crash."

"There was no one to take you in?"

"Well, aunt tried to, but she was single."

"Yeah, the agency doesn't like single parents."

"I can tell. Anyway, let's go find something else to do."

"Sorry. You probably don't like talking about these things."

"It's fine. Come on. I'm hungry."

With that, we both got up, and went to the kitchen.

The next two weeks were the best times in my life. We did the best we could with what we had, and we had fun together. When the time came for me to decide to escape or not, I decided to stay. I awoke one morning to find him gone. I just stood there, amazed that he had actually left. I ended up staying there for eight more years. That was when the adoption agency kicked me out. I got a part-time job at the daycare, and found an somewhere to stay. I never stopped thinking about Hiroko Yamada. I really hoped he was ok.

Hiroko Yamada awoke suddenly. Recently, he kept dreaming about the time he spent at the adoption agency, and more specifically Ishimaru. He had never figured out her last name. He wondered how she was doing.

Hiroko sighed, and got up. He was 17 now. He was old enough to get his own place. It was about time he did. So, he headed back into town in search of a part-time job. He'd need money first, and then he'd find someone taking boarders.

Hiroko walked into the daycare. _As good a place as any_, he thought.

"Hey! Is anyone here?"

"Shush! You'll wake the kids," whispered a tall middle-aged man with short black hair, and brown eyes.

"Sorry," Hiroko bowed. "I wasn't aware it was nap time. Is the owner in?"

"You're speaking with him. I'm Kenji Saito."

"Well, Saito-san, I'm looking for a job. I was wondering if I could work here."

"If you promise not to come in yelling anymore, then yes. We've been looking for two new helpers. Looks like we found them pretty fast. A young girl came in looking for a job earlier."

"I'm glad you found people."

"Yes, yes. Now what's your name?"

"Hiroko Yamada."

"Do you have experience with kids?"

"I practically lived at the adoption agency down the street until I was nine. I helped look after some of the younger ones, from time to time."

"Ok, you're all good. You'll be working the same shifts as Ms. Michiyo, considering your age. You may know her."

"I might?"

"She's around your age, and she was with the adoption agency since she was five."

"Oh, well I didn't have much communication with the other kids around that time."

"Well, I could be wrong."

"Ok, so when's my first shift?"

"Tomorrow, once you get off from school. You do go, don't you?"

"I'm not registered yet, but I'm planning on it. I just moved back here to be honest. I don't even have a place to stay yet."

"Well, that's fine. If you go to Kuroshin Academy, they'd have you start by tomorrow. It may sound like a private school, but it's not."

"Ok. Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow, then." Hiroko turned, and left the daycare.

After registering for Kuroshin Academy, Hiroko headed toward the town bulletin board, where he knew he would find somewhere to live.

I walked into my house, and flopped down on the couch. I didn't expect to find a place of my own so soon, but I got lucky. The family was going to their cottage for the summer and were moving out of town in the fall. They didn't think the house was worth selling, and were just going to ditch it until I showed up.

I was already signed up for Kuroshin High. They weren't sure about letting me in due to my lack of schooling, but caved in, anyway. I started tomorrow.

I lay down on the couch. I was so tired. I had no idea finally being out of that building for a day would make me so tired. I get up, and walk into the bathroom. I put my waist-length black hair into a ponytail. I may have gotten a haircut to even it out, but I couldn't part with the length. I've always liked really long hair. I examine my eyes, which almost as black as my hair. I close my eyes, and picture Hiroko in my mind. Will I ever meet him again? Would I even recognize him if I did? As I ponder this, suddenly, I hear the phone ring.

Quickly, I run to the phone. I'd been looking for roommates to help pay for the house with me. I calm myself down, and pick up the phone.

"Hello, this is the Michiyo residence. How may I help you?"

"Michiyo?"

"Yes. Are you calling about the boarding space? I know I forgot to put a name on the ad. Sorry about that."

"No. Well, yes. I don't mind that you didn't put a name. I've just heard that name before."

"From where? I just moved here."

"Must be a mistake, then. So, is the space still available?"

"Yep. You're the first caller, actually. Would you like to look at the place first, or just move in?"

"Just move in, if it's possible. I'm also new here. I guess it was kind of stupid for me to move without finding a place first."

"No, no, no. Life get's in the way of these things. I was in the same situation. You can come over whenever you're ready. The address is on the paper, right?"

"Yeah. Of course. I'll be there in a few, then."

"Wait one more thing. Two, actually. Name and age."

"My name's Hiroko Yamada and I'm 17."

"H-hiroko?"

"Yes, that's right."

"It's been so long," I sobbed, trying to avoid crying.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Hiroko. It's me. Ishimaru."

"Ishimaru! I was just thinking of you."

"The adoption agency kicked me out. I was lucky to find this place, but as a student I'll need help to pay the bills."

"I've got a job at the daycare."

"Same with me. I guess the way we were treated as kids, we want to make sure no one else is treated that way."

"Yeah. I can't wait to see you."

"I'll come over now."

"Ok. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon."

I hang up the phone, and go back into the bathroom. I can't believe I actually met up with him, again. I change into better clothes, and go to sit on the couch to wait for him.

Hiroko stood bewildered for a moment. Had he really just talked to Ishimaru? He quickly left the phone booth, and ran to the address on the paper. When he got there, he instantly realized it was the wrong house. _That's so like Ishi-chan; _he thought to himself, _she was always so clumsy._

He walks up to the door, and knocks. When a woman in her early 20s answers the door, he asks, "Do you know where the Michiyo residence is?"

"Is that the girl, who just moved in on her own? Isn't she a bit young to be living on her own?"

"Yeah, that's her, and she's 16."

"Oh, she doesn't look it. She lives four houses over." She gestures to her left.

"Ok, thanks. Oh, by the way, I'm her roommate. It's nice to meet you."

Without waiting for her reply, he run down the road. _Now this looks more like it, _he thought to himself, as he walked up to the old house.

Thanks for reading. Please tell me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes.


End file.
